Pertandingan Persahabatan
by Kona DollFreak12
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang Jean yang menyemburkan kolanya eits maaf maksudnya ini adalah tentang persahabatan bagai kepongkong woops maaf maksudnya, ah sudah lah pokoknya starnya anime Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin, dan ada One Piece dan 07-Ghost ikutan nyempil! :)


Chapter 1 : Pertandingan Persahabatan

Synopsis:Ini adalah cerita tentang Jean yang menyemburkan kolanya eits maaf maksudnya ini adalah tentang persahabatan bagai kepongkong~ woops maaf maksudnya, ah sudah lah pokoknya starnya anime Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin, One Piece, dan 07-Ghost! :)

Cast: Anime:

-Naruto

-Shingeki no Kyojin

-One Piece

-07-Ghost

Author: Laughing Company

Collaboration =Kona DollFreak12 (Author A) and Ervii (Author B)

Rating: SU

Genre: Komedi putar, Absurd, Action, Supernatural

-.-.-.-.-.-

Note:Fanfic ini mungkin ada spoilernya. Jadi kalau para pembenci spoiler mungkin lebih baik membaca manga atau nonton animenya dulu wkwkwk

Note 2:Maaf sekali kepada Jean lovers, kami tidak bermaksud TwT.

Note 3:Mungkin ada beberapa karakter yang sifatnya beda sama karakter aslinya jadi gomen.. Sekalian gomen kalo banyak typo

Note 4: OOC kebangeten! The Land Of Seele dengan mudahnya dicapai :v.

Note 5: Btw ini ff bareng sodara :v maklumi yaps

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pada suatu hari, Scouting Legion sudah babak belur melawan banyak titan, tetapi tiba-tiba bapak Jaeger dateng kesana.

"Ada apa sih ini?" Tanya bapak Jaeger.

"Kita babak belur lawan titan, ayah." Kata anaknya alias Aren eh Eren.

"Oh titan sih gampang berantasnya," kata bapak Jaeger. "Ini ramuan pemberantas titan hohoho setelah 5 taun percobaan."

"Ayah ternyata ilang gara-gara percobaan -_- AYAH KITA UDAH STRES CAPECAPE DISINI SELAMA 5 TAUN LAWAN TITAN AKHHHH!" Kata Eren Emosi.

"Wooyyy kesini lihat! Ini! Danau besar penuh dengan air asin! " Kata Armin setelah menjelajah keluar.

Mereka pun berbondong-bondong menuju 'danau' tersebut yang sebenarnya adalah laut. Mereka heran tiba-tiba ada kapal menuju mereka dan pesawat kecil berisi tiga orang dengan makhluk pink yang unyu-unyu. Tetapi kapal itu sampai bersamaan dengan pesawat kecil."Akhirnya kita sampai di Land Of Seele, Frau-san!" Kata Teito yang akhirnya SENYUM juga.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang panjang memegang pohon kelapa dari kapal besar itu."A-Apa apaan itu!? Titan jenis apa itu! Heichou!" Kata Eren yang kaget ketika melihat tangan itu.

"Siap siap... Itu mungkin adalah abnormal titan yang mempunyai sifat seperti karet, dan orang yang barusan mendarat itu mungkin adalah salah satu dari abnormal titan yang bisa terbang!" Jawab Rivaille dengan wajah datar as always.

Woooshhh"Woohooo akhirnya kita ada di Raftel!" kata bajak laut yang menggunakan topi jerami alias Luffy.

"Apa maksud kamu dengan Raftel!? Ini adalah Land of Seele!" Jawab Teito tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Nami! Apakah kita tersesat!?" Tanya Luffy.

"Tidak tuh.." Jawab si Navigator Strawhat Pirates, Nami.

"Frau-san! Sebenarnya kita dimana sih?!" Tanya Teito"Sepertinya kita sudah benar.." Jawab Frau dengan wajah tiis setiis es.

"Kalian! Titan-titan jenis tidak jelas ini, ini adalah daratan kami!" Kata Eren tiba-tiba.

Mereka pun tetap berdebat nggak cape-cape. Tiba-tiba ada makhluk dari langit.

"Lihat! Ada titan lagi!" Kata Jean.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kata makhluk itu. Lalu ia jatuh dan menyebabkan getaran di dataran berwarna coklat alias tanah :v

Duuaaakkk!Jadi deh tumpukan manusia... Luffy dan Teito di paling bawah.. Lalu diatasnya ada Eren diatasnya lagi adalah orang yang barusan jatuh, dan ternyata itu adalah... mereka semuanya bermata x kayak gini :v - X~X

"Jadi kau adalah 'Naruto' si titan terbang?!" Tanya Eren.

"Salah! Aku adalah Naruto si Shinobi yang akan menjadi Hokage!" Jawab Naruto."Lagian apaan sih titan itu?!" Lanjutnya

"Paling hanyalah makanan khas nya.. "Kata Luffy sambil makan daging yang besar yang di sajikan oleh Sanji karena sekarang adalah waktunya makan, nyam nyam nyam nyammm.

"M-Makanan?! Ka-" kata Eren lalu perkataannya disambung oleh Teito."Mungkin Titan itu adalah salah satu kreasi terbaru dari Verloren! Frau-san! Kalau benar kita harus cepat... FRAU-SAN!" Kata Teito yang nadanya naik ketika malihat Frau yang sedang berkumpul dengan Brook dan Sanji yang sedang membaca majalah.. Sampe mereka nosebleed.. Yaa kalian tahulah itu majalah apa..

"Huh, apa?" Jawab Frau.

"Kalian salah! Titan itu ad-" Untuk yang kedua kalinya perkataan Eren di potong.

"Guaaahhh! Gara-gara si Nami kita jadi bertemu orang-orang gila ini :/" kata Usopp.

"Apa maksud kamu?! Aku sudah berusaha!" Kata Nami.

"TITAN YANG MEMAKAN KAMIIIII WOYYYYYYY!" Teriak Om Irvin dari kejauhan.

"Sabar om... Ini mungkin tamu kita." Kata Hanji Zoe yang gak nyangka bisa gini.

"Sebelumnya, apa makanan kalian?" Tanya Levi tiba-tiba.

"Makanan buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran..., tapi yang lebih penting itu adalah DAGING!" Kata Luffy.

"Daging, ramen..." Kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja," bisik Levi pada Hanji.

"EYEFISH!" Kata Teito dengan semangat.

"A-APA!?" Kata Sasha tiba-tiba yang mengira itu adalah mata ikan yang betulan bukannya ikan yang berbentuk mata.

"Dasar kau, itu malah membuat mereka mengira kami monster titan tau!" Kata Frau sambil menjatuhkan kepala Teito.

"Maaf tapi eyefish sejenis ikan di gereja distrik 7, jadi janganlah bingung." Sambung Frau.

"Ehehehe..." Kata Teito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya padahal ga gatel tuh :v. Wow..Tiba-tiba ada suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka, lalu keluarlah kodok raksasa bersama dua orang berambut abu-abu.

Jean yang berada di paling belakang dan sedang minum kola (emg udh ada?) menyemburkan kolanya dan berteriak "KODOK TITAN!"

Semuanya (anggota scouting legion) langsung menyemburkan juga entah makanan atau minumannya sampai mengotori baju mereka."Siap-siap semuanya! SERANG!" Kata Om Irvin tiba-tiba padahal di bajunya ada yakisoba yang tadi dia makan :v weks...

"Guuhh kalian jorok ih.. Masa berperang dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Kata Luffy sambil memakan daging itu yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Kata Eren.

Diatas kodok raksasa itu ternyata ada ..."Aduuh maaf mengangu.. Tetapi kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyerang kalian, kami kesini hanya untuk mencari seseorang.. Iya kan Jiraiya-san?" Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"Benar. Jadi apakah kalian melihat anak berambut kuning?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Ooh ternyata, " kata Bapak Levi :v. Ia pun menunjuk Om Irvin.

"Rambut kuning? Ini" kata Eren sambil menunjukkan Armin dan Christa alias Historia.

"Frau dan Capella?" Kata Teito sambil menunjukkan ke arah Frau dan Capella.

"Si Koki Mesum itu kali..." Kata Zoro sambil meminum sake dan menunjuk ke arah Sanji.

"Hmm... Sepertinya bukan mereka.." Kata Jiraya

"Hah... Jelas lah, kita semua beda anime! Mungkin anak yang lagi makan ramen disana itu!" Kata :v sambil menunjukkan ke arah Naruto yang lumayan jauh.

"Wahh paman penjual Ramen! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau jualan di sini! Keren sekali!" Kata Naruto sambil makan ramen untuk yang ke 9 kalinya wow...

"Hahaha iya, ketika liburan saya berjualan disini.. " kata Paman penjual ramen itu.

"Haha traktir doong... Kan aku akan menjadi hokage!" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Naruto..." Kata paman penjual ramen tetapi ia belum selesai bicara.

"WOOOIII NARUTOOO!" Teriak Kakashi dari kejauhan yang sedang berlalri ke arah Naruto.

"Akh! K-Kakashi-sensei!?" Kata Naruto lalu ia kabur.

"Tunggu Naruto! Bayar dulu!" Kata paman penjual ramen.

"Hah... Huf... Ya sudah pak, nanti saya yang bayar..." Kata Kakashi.

"Jadi orang itu yang kau cari?" tanya Frau.

"Iya, hahaha" jawab Jiraya. Lalu tiba-tiba Frau tertarik dengan apa yang dibawa Jiraya.

"Buku apa itu?" Tanya Frau"Ini bukan buku sembarangan," kata Jiraiya dengan nyengir. "Icha-Icha Paradise. Ini buku..."

"Ah aku mengerti, boleh aku pinjam?" Kata Frau si paranormal activity (?).Tiba-tiba ada teriakan Naruto.

"PERTAPA GENIT! MENGAPA KAU DISINI JUGA?!"

"Mencarimu, eh mumpung banyakan kita main perang-perangan yuk." Kata Jiraiya sambil nyengir.

"Main perang-perangan?" Kata Dr. Jaeger sambil melihat ke arah Teito, Frau, Capella, bahkan Mikage versi Burupya. "Wah wah... sayangnya banyak anak kecil disini, termasuk yang berambut coklat ini.. Aku panggil yang lainnya ya..."

Berkat ramuan geje dari Dr. Jaeger temen-temen dari mereka dateng :v.

"GUA BUKAN ANAK KECIL! GUA CALON USKUP! GUA PANGERAN! GUA—" Teriak si chibi chibi Prince Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs alias Teito Klein, sayangnya ucapannya dipotong Zoro.

"Hah.. Kalau masalah pedang lawan aku saja!" Kata Zoro sambil mengarahkan pedang ya ke arah entah siapa itu :v

"Hmm... Kalau begitu sepertinya aku akan melawan mu.." Tiba-tiba Sasuke dateng dengan Sakura .. Wait.. What? (Naruto : Apa apaan ini?! Authors : J-Jangan cemburu naruto!)

"Sudah sudah... Sekarang diputuskan grup dari Anime Naruto dan One Piece melawan 07-Ghost dan Shingeki no Kyojin." Kata Author A tiba-tiba datang dan pergi lagi.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU?!" Kata Jean yang kaget bukan main dan menyemburkan kolanya lagi :v.

"Anime Senior lawan Rookie, mampus gua!" (Jean: Author... Author: ya? Jean: kapan aku minum kola? -_-" Author: kapan aja lah... )

"Yaudah gitu aja." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi dimirip-miripin sama Frau+ yang dari Shingeki no Kyojin sama 07-Ghost udah kelenger kejang-kejang denger itu.

"Nih daftar pertandingannya..

Naruto & Luffy vs Teito & Eren

Jiraiya & Sanji vs Frau & Jean

Sasori & Franky vs Castor & Hanji

Sakura & Nami vs Kuroyuri & Mikasa

Ino & Chopper vs Labrador & Armin

Tsunade & Robin vs Ouka & Christa

Itu ronde pertama, ronde kedua nyusul. Oke pertandingan pertama adalah pertandingan para tokoh utama! Naruto & Luffy vs Teito & Eren! Kikikiki" Kata Author B terus langsung pergi lagi.

Para penonton bersorak riuh karena para tokoh utama itu sangat mengerikan persahabatan pertama dimulai!

"Hei engkau rambut kuning sendiri :v" kata Luffy menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Begitu juga aku bisa menjadi nama animenya :D, aku akan menjadi hokage!" Kata Naruto.

"Te.. Teito-kun?" Kata Eren memanggil Teito takut takut+SO AKRAB.

"Apa?" Jawab Teito.

"Musuh kita luar biasa :v" kata Eren dengan polosnya.

"Hemm sangat, kalau kita kalah terima saja ya ._. Tapi kita sesama tokoh utama harus berusaha menang juga." Kata Teito dengan MUKA DATAR YANG GA BISA SENYUM LAGI. Penonton kecewa...

"AYO KALIAN MULAIII!" Kata Jiraiya gasabaran.

Naruto menggunakan jurus 1000 bayangan dan menyiapkan rasengan, Luffy menggunakan tangan karetnya untuk memukul dari jarak jauh, Eren menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gearnya, dan Teito tentu saja menggunakan Zaiphonnya.

100 hari kemudian..

Masih seri.."Hmm... Kalau begini ini ga akan selesai-selesai!" Kata Naruto lalu berubah menjadi kyuubi

"Ooh oke, on to the next level!" Kata Luffy semangat lalu langsung mennunakan gear 4 (?) eh gear 2...

"Aku tidak akan kalah juga!" Kata Eren lalu langsung menggigit jarinya and jreng jreng langsung jadi Titan

"Kyaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Hanji berkata seperti itu.. .w.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu matanya jadi merah? " tanya Penonton A alias the Kawaii Eye Titan.

"ADA TITAN DI BANGKU PENONTON!" Teriak Om Irvin ampe popcorn yang dia makan ada di bajunya lagi :v weks.. Om Irvin pun langsung menyembelihnya -_-

"Hey, kamu commandernya kan? Jorok amat sih... -_-" kata Nami

"Bukan begitu!" Armin membela Om Irvin ehemm ehemm, wait... Ga cocok bgt sih... :v (Author A: HOY GUE BUKAN FUJO, BRANTAS BRANTAS!

Author B: APAAN SIH SUKA SUKA GUE! ARMIN ITU CE—

Author B pun diterjang Armin dengan 3D Maneuver Gear nya)

"Sudah kuduga mereka menyeramkan ;-;" kata Connie sampai merindingsss.

Tiba-tiba... Tanah jadi retak.. GEMPA BUMI!"STOPPPPP! Nanti arenanya jadi hancur!" Kata Author A yang ternyata ada di sebelah Jean sambil makan popcorn caramel... Yummy... :DD

Lagi lagi Jean menyemburkan kolanya..

"KAMU SIAPA?! KAPAN DATENGNYA?!"

"Aku Author A :D" kata Author A.

"Thor! Plis gua pingin minum kola plisss gua haus dari tadi!" Kata Jean memohon.

"Oh ya? ya sudah ini.." Lalu Author memberikan kola kepada Jean. Langsung saja diminum kolanya.

"Jean..." Tentu saja Jean tahu itu suara siapa, Mikasa.

"Ya? Ad- bruuuhhhffff" lagi lagi kolanya disemburkan lagi ketika dia melihat wajah Mikasa yang ada kola bekas semburan Jean. Tentu saja Jean langsung takut xD (Author B: wahahaha penderitaan untuk Jean maafkan aku Jean.. Kami tidak b- Jean: Tidak bermaksud bagaimana!?)

"Sudah sudah kalian lihatlah pertandingannya.." Kata Levi dengan wajah datarnya.

Mereka sangat bersaing.

"Eren! Kau lawan Luffy! Aku akan melawan si rambut kuning ini!" Kata Teito yang sudah mengganti jadi Mikhail sih :v berteriak pada Eren setelah menjadi Titan.

Tapi akibatnya, penonton berambut kuning jadi bingung dan melihat kepada Teito.

"Teito-niichan! Ada apa?" Kata Capella tiba-tiba dengan polosnya.

"Bukan, maksudku Naruto, Capella..." Kata Mikhail :/ yang tiba-tiba sifatnya lembut gini.

Eren dan Luffy sudah saling menonjok disana, tapi Teito dan Naruto? Masih dihujani kebingungan. Teito menunggu Naruto sampai berhasil menggunakan Kyuubi nya. Sumpah lama banget!

Yaudah Mikhail ga sabaran terus bilang "Jangan bunuh Masterku!" Kata Mikhail sambil mengeluarkan zaiphonnya.

"Ih bentar lah tungguin, Kyuubi mau makan bentar, laper katanya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Paman Penjual Ramen! Aku laparr ehh maksudnya Kyuubinya lapar"

Mikhail berusaha menggunakan zaiphonnya dari kejauhan karena Kyuubi itu panas :v tapi gak kena-kena terus.

"Baru pertama kali seumur hidupku aku merasa... greget -_-" kata Mikhail.

Kyuubi dengan lahap memakan ramen, Kakashi yang memandanginya langsung memandang ke dalam dompetnya karena saat itu pasti Naruto tidak akan sempat membayar ramennya.

"Jiraiya-san, punya uang?" Tanya Kakashi berwajah dimirip-miripin sama Levi.

"Udah buat dugem, sori.." Kata Jiraiya sambil nyengir.

Beberapa waktu kemudian tukang ramen dateng ke Kakashi.

"Kata Naruto dibayarin Kakashi-sensei. Total ¥150.000 ya.." Kata sang penjual ramen.

"MAMPUS GUA, GESEK YA GESEK!" Kata Kakashi yang akhirnya bisa kaget juga.

"Gak bisa, ATM *** gak melayani di daerah luar jangkauan seperti ini.." Kata sang penjual

."Jadi? Akh padahal aku menabung ¥150.000 untuk dugem :v" kata Kakashi yang akhirnya menyerahkan uang-uangnya kepada penjual ramen.

Tiba tiba Buldoser gede dateng di tengah tengah arena pertandingan para main caharcter."Apa apaan ituu!" Kata Titan Eren :v

"Guaaahhhh mesin buatan Franky ya! Keren!" Kata Luffy sampai matanya berbentuk bintang haha

"..." Adalah kata (?) yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Teito dan Naruto.

"AWAS AWAS GANTIAN YANG LAIN! BOSEN NIH PERTARUNGAN KALIAN SAMPAI BIKIN GEMPA BUMI!" Kata Author B yang marah marah sambil mengendalikan buldoser gede itu. Lagi-lagi para main character langsung bertumpukan di luar arena dengan mata x-x seperti ketika Naruto jatuh dari langit (?).

".. Dan pemenangnya adalah Buldoser Gede ini! Jeng jeng jeng jengggg!" Kata tiba-tiba. Penonton langsung pada tepuk tangan. Author B hanya senyum senyum ga jelas :v

Babak 2 jeng jeng jeng jengggg!

"Oke sekarang, Jiraiya dan Sanji lawan Frau dan Jean!" Kata

"Pasti Jean punya jurus menyemburkan kola kepada musuhnya!" Kata Penonton B alias the Fabulous Titan.

Bapak Levi langsung saja mengalahkannya sebelum Om Irvin mengotori bajunya lagi ckckckck

"Pertandingan dimulai!" Kata Dr. Jaeger.

"Hoki kita bisa bertanding bersama." Kata Jiraiya.

"Iya, bersama Frau juga." Kata kwek-kwek itu berkumpul bersama di tengah lapangan, si kuda penyembur kola dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Jiraiya-san, aku ingin meminjam Icha-Icha Paradise, oh iya ngomong-ngomong kau sudah lihat majalah ... Terbaru belum?" Kata Frau.

"Belum, aku sudah lama tidak ke konoha, aku pinjam ya!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Aku juga pingin lihat!" Kata Sanji.

Trio kwek-kwek itu pun berkumpul sambil membaca buku hingga nosebleed. Mereka sampai melupakan Jean bahkan pertandingan! Karena Jean kesepian Author A memberi Jean kola.

"Kalian baca apa sih?" Kata Jean sambil minum kola. Ia lalu mengintip apa yang mereka baca."Brruufhhjhhffufffhhss!" Lagi lagi... Jean mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, menyemburkan kola.

Karena Dr. Jaeger salah paham karena tidak ada jurus balasan dari lawannya,"Jean pemenangnya!" Sepertinya kebanyakan minum sake :v

Sanji, Frau, dan Jiraiya terkejut, bukan karena pemenangnya atau tidak, karena buku-buku mereka basah kesemprot kola dari Jean. Trio kwek-kwek itupun mengejar Jean, tetapi Jean segera ditarik Eren. Eren penyelamat 8D.

Babak 3 teng... Teng... Teng... -_-!

"Saatnya pertandingan Sasori & Franky melawan Castor & Hanji! Silahkan peserta masuk lapangan!" Kata Dr. siap-siap dengan 3D Maneuver Gearnya, Castor boneka-bonekanya, Sasori boneka-bonekanya juga -_-, dan Franky terlihat tertarik dengan 3DMG-nya Hanji bukannya bersiap-siap. Tetapi mungkin tubuhnya itu sudah seperti mesin :v jadi mungkin sebenarnya sudah siap tetapi ga kelihatan kalo udah siap wkwkwkwk

Saat pertandingan dimulai, Hanji dengan Franky siap-siap beraksi dengan pertandingan yang tidak diyakinkan ada pemenangnya, sedangkan Castor dan Sasori bermain-main dengan bonekanya. Castor pun mengeluarkan boneka-boneka Frau yang mengelilingi Sasori.

"WOY ITU BONEKA GUA!" Teriak Frau dari tempat penonton. Ia hampir mau loncat ke lapangan tetapi ditahan Teito.

"Sudahlah Frau-san, aku sering bertemu dengan boneka-boneka itu -_-!" Kata Sasori jurusnya hampir sama dengan Castor, ia mengendalikan bonekanya dengan tali juga, apa yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian?

Talinya terbelit-belit -_-!

Franky dan Hanji masih sibuk berperang tanpa ada yang jelas menang atau tidak. Sedangkan Castor dan Sasori masih sibuk menarik tali tali yang tidak terlalu kelihatan di mata penonton yang kebingunan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kau, perempuan berkacamata! Apa itu?" tanya Franky.

"Sepertnya manusia besi ini tertarik. Kau sendiri, apaan kau itu? Dari bentuk itu tidak mungkin kamu itu manusia!" balas Hanji.

"Aku itu manusia! Buktinya bisa tanya ke mereka!" kata Franky sambil menunjuk ke arah fans One Piece dan anggota Strawhat blah blah... Hanji dan Franky hanya bercakap-cakap sampai berantam eh berantem hhihihi entah kenapa. Dann si duo rambut merah pengendali boneka ini masih saja sibuk menarik narik jari mereka. Mungkin karena mulainya terlalu dekat kikikiki.

Tiba-tiba.."Ini tidak akan selesai-selesai! Oi! Franky! Lakukan sesuatu!" Kata Sasori.

"Ah! Rambut merah itu menyadarkanku! Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari tadi! Rasakan ini!" Kata Hanji tiba-tiba memukul Franky di kepala dengan pukulan mautnya Hiyyyaaa! DUAAAKKK! Kalah deh Franky karena ia tidak menyangka serangan itu.

"Hohoho...terima kasih rambut merah!" kata Hanji yang berterima kasih kepada Sasori."Akh! Kenapa kamu yang bergerak duluan!" Balas Sasori

"Dann... pemenangnya adalah Hanji! hik..." Kata yang tidak melihat (atau sebenarnya menghiraukan?) Sasori dan Castor.

Castor dan Sasori masih sibuk dengan jeratan tali-tali boneka mereka.

"Eh ada yang tertinggal, dua orang berambut merah masih sibuk dengan pertandingannya.. Hik!" Kata Dr. Jaeger.

"Castor-san! Selesaikan pertandingannya!" Kata Frau tidak sabaran.

"Frau-san, sepertinya kau harus membantu mereka..." Kata Teito dengan pandangan kosong :/ kelihatannya.

Frau pun loncat dan mengeluarkan scythe nya. Ia pun memotong tali-tali boneka secara paksa tetapi yang terjadi malah Castor dan Sasori jatoh bersamaan membentur lapangan. Pertandingan selesai ._

."Hik... Hik... Sekarang pertandingan Sakura & Nami vs Kuroyuri & Mikasa!" Kata Dr. pertandingan dimulai...

"Kau laki-laki?" Tanya Mikasa pada Kuroyuri.

"..."

"Kau perempuan?"

"..."

"Eh ada apa ini?" tanya Nami dan ia langsung mendekati Kuroyuri dan Mikasa.

"Hmm... Kau laki-laki atau perempuan sih?" tanya Mikasa.

Sakura tiba-tiba dateng, "mungkin perempuan!"

"Laki-laki ah!" Kata Nami

"Laki-laki? Jelas jelas dari rambutnya dia itu perempuan!" balas Sakura.

"Hmmm... Sebenarnya kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Mikasa.

Nami dan Mikasa sibuk berdebat sedangkan Mikasa hanya bertanya-tanya.

Kuroyuri sendiri hanya diam dan tertunduk.

Lalu...

"SEBENARNYA KAU ITU LAKI-LAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN!?" tanya Nami,Sakura, dan Mikasa karena sudah kebingunan.

"Kaliann... KALAU AUTHORNYA GA TAU AKU JUGA GA TAU AKU ITU LAKI-LAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN!" teriak Kuroyuri sambil mengeluarkan badai red zaiphon wuuushhh dan menghancurkan arena sampe Author B marah-marah and terlempar keluar arena.

"...hik... Hik.. Ya! Pemenangnya adalah perempuan yang matanya ditutup itu!" Kata Dr. Jaeger.

Om Irvin menyuruh mereka istitahat, seperti biasa Jean meminum kolanya, tetapi sekarang diam-diam. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya dari belakang, itu Annie."Get out!"

Brruuuuhhhhfff! Gara-gara kaget Jean menyemburkan kolanya lagi.. Ckckckck.

Annie lalu melihat badut yang dikelilingi anak-anak. Ia lalu menontonnya."...boo!" kata badut itu.

"Ahahahaha!" tawa anak-anak yang menonton itu.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Annie tiba-tiba tertawa seperti di episode 23 :v.

Jelas suasana langsung jadi hening. Annie langsung diam seperti wajah datar biasanya dan pergi. Malu kali :v

Jean pun mendatangi badut itu, karena ia kaget baru pertama kali melihat badut, lagi lagi ia menyemburkan kolanya, bahkan sekarang ia menyemburkannya kepada badut. Tentu saja badut itu marah dan mengejar Jean. Jean pun babak belur dikalahkan badut Irvin pun menyudahi acara istirahat yang kacau itu ._.

"Sekarang, pertandingan Ino & Chopper vs Labrador & Armin!" Kata Bapaknya Eren.

"Aku khawatir," kata Eren. "Labrador dan Armin sama-sama berhati lembut :/"

"Berdoa saja Eren.. Dia kan teman kita!" Kata Mikasa menyemangati.

Saat pertandingan dimulai.

"Menurut instingku, kita harus mengalahkan makhluk kecil itu dulu!" Kata Armin kepada Labrador berlagak seperti Kowalski :v. (Bagi yang ga tahu ini yang dari The Penguins of Madagscar :)) agak oot (out of topic ) sih :v)

Tiba-tiba Chopper jadi besar atau Monster Point. Labrador dan Armin tentu saja kaget, hingga Jean pun menyemburkan kolanya lagi :v.

Labrador mengeluarkan jurus Profe nya dengan mengendalikan bunga-bunga, Armin berteriak "TITAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Tapi ia dihadang oleh Ino. Kuning vs kuning eaps -_-, tapi Armin jadi sakti sesakti kera sakti (?) karena ia cepat mengalahkan Ino. Chopper masih kesulitan dibelit-belit akar pun malah dilerai coba sama Dr. Jaeger -_- yaudah kurang apa coba pertandingannya jadi kacau dan semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk -_-. Dr. Jaeger masih mabuk kali ya..

"Selanjutnya! Robin & Tsunade vs Ouka & Christa! Hik!" Kata Dr. Jaeger masih aja mabuk pertandingan menghentakkan kakinya dan terjadilah gempa besar hingga membelah tanah, Robin pun sudah siap dengan kekuatan dari Hana Hana no Mi-nya, Ouka sudah siap dengan Eye Of Raphael nya, dan Christa alias Historia pastinya sudah siap dengan 3D Maneuver Gear nya.

Tsunade memanggil siput raksasa, saat itu Eren berteriak "TITAN SIPUT!" Sampai Jean menyemburkan kolanya lagi :v. What.. Kasian Jean.

Christa mencoba menyerang siput itu tapi tangan Robin sudah ada di tubuhnya. Dia pun berkata "Hih kamu hantu, sana sana!" Christa memotong tangan Robin. Tapi akhir-akhirnya dia sadar sepenuhnya.

"YMIR! ADA HANTU!" Christa pun berlari menuju Ymir :/.

Raphael menyerang siput raksasa. Ymir pun mendorong Christa ke lapangan lagi, Christa berhasil mengalahkan siput dengan takut-takut kalau ada Robin. Dia pun lari ke Ymir lagi -_-. Ehemm ehemm, wait ymir itu cewe! Whoops!

Dr. Jaeger melerai lagi coba. Absurd ya ronde pertama."AYAH! BIAR AKU AJA JADI WASIT!" Kata Eren emosi.

Eren akhirnya jadi wasit juga."Hohohoho..." Kata Eren wkwkwkwk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuber Colosis...DUAAKKKKEits.. Maksudnya To Be Continued :3

-We Hire Anyone!-Kami mengundang bagi yang suka gambar buat bikin doujinshi fanfic ini! :)


End file.
